Romance and Revenge
by Shockra2000
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have finally got together. But will Rachel want Percy to herself and break them up? PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**He's going to be late." Rachel said knowingly. **

**Annabeth bit her lip, about to protest, but she knew it was true. **

"**I don't have to be an oracle to know that." Rachel said with a little too much spunk. **

"**You're right." Annabeth said, resisting the urge to push Rachel off a cliff. The only reason why she held back was for Percy. He would not be happy if he came here today to find the camp without an oracle. **

"**I wonder how he is going to take it." Annabeth asked Rachel. **

"**I'm sure-" **

**She was cut off by a sweaty and panting Percy as he turned full speed across the side of the Big House and then came to a sudden halt in front of the girls. **

"**Hi. Sorry I'm-" **

"**Late." Annabeth said, glaring at him. **

"**We knew you would be!" Rachel giggled. Someday soon, real soon, Rachel is gonna get it, Annabeth would make sure of it. **

"**So why did you call for me?" Percy asked. **

"**Well……" Annabeth started, **

"**I uh……love you." Percy and Rachel just started cracking up. **

"**It's about time!" Rachel said in between giggles. "The whole camp has been waiting forever!" **

"**You mean- the whole camp knows about it!" Annabeth screamed in rage. Annabeth didn't care what Percy would think- She was officially going to push Rachel off of a cliff. She didn't think the rest of the camp would mind; Things would be a whole lot quieter- and less annoying. **

"**Oh come on, Annabeth! Don't take it that hard! It was just a joke!" Rachel laughed. **

"**Stay out of this, Rachel." Percy said harshly and came to Annabeth's rescue, putting his arm around her waist. It felt nice to her; he had never done it before. But it felt sort of nice, in a sweet way. They walked off, leaving Rachel standing there, mouth hanging open, eyes filled with shock. **

**Annabeth looked back at Rachel. She stuck her tongue out at her, even though she knew it was immature, it was just funny to see the hurt in Rachel's face. Rachel still couldn't get over the fact that Percy had picked Annabeth over her. **

**Annabeth hugged Percy tighter and smiled to herself. **

"**Well you seem very happy." Percy observed.**

"**Do I?" **

"**Well, yeah! Your boyfriend just came back to camp today! How could you not be happy?" **

"**Since when did I have a boyfriend?" **

"**Since about five seconds ago." Annabeth laughed at his humor. She and Percy **_**finally **_**became an item. **

**The Titan war was two long years ago, and they would be starting their first year of (EEP!) college. Annabeth secretly hoped that she wouldn't make anything explode, simultaneously combust, or die.**

**One of the Aphrodite girls ran over to them, saw Percy and Annabeth walking in each other's arms, and looked them over. **

"**Did you guys get together?" She asked with excitement. They just nodded. **

"**OMG!" She screamed. She looked behind herself and called, "Lilly! It's true! Their an item!" **

"**Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!" She and the girl screamed in unison. All of that torture went on for the rest of the day.**

"**Meet me by the pond tonight?" Annabeth asked Percy at dinner. **

**He smiled smugly, "Course, Wise girl." **

**After all of those years, they still used those nicknames. But in the corner, Rachel was silently plotting……… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth leaned down and whispered to the sitting Percy, "Meet me by the pond tonight?" Her blonde hair fell down in ringlets in her pony tail.**

"**Sure, Wise girl." Percy said smugly.**

**The rest of dinner went the same as any dinner, Juniper exclaiming, "GROVER!" and hugging him as soon as she saw him, nymphs getting chased by satyrs, and Aphrodite girls screaming when they gossiped about Percy and Annabeth.**

**As soon as dinner was over, Percy grabbed Annabeth by the waist and pulled her to the lake with him.**

"**You look excited." Annabeth observed.**

"**Do I?" Percy asked, rephrasing his conversation from earlier.**

"**You know, this is sort of our first 'date' as boyfriend and girlfriend." Annabeth said, with a gleam in her eye.**

**Percy stood up, grabbing a flat rock. With a flick of the wrist, skipped it across the surface of the water. The setting sun on the lake started rippling, distorting its actual shape.**

"**Yeah, you're right."**

**Annabeth stood up and grabbed a rock. She sent it eight skips across the lake, opposed to Percy's five.**

"**Beat that." She said.**

"**It won't be that hard." Percy teased.**

**He willed the water just right so the stone skipped eleven times.**

"**Cheater!" Annabeth laughed, pushing him playfully to the ground. She laid down, too, putting her head on his shoulder. Percy grabbed her tighter, all of her curves pressed to his smooth body.**

**The sun had set, leaving the first stars twinkling in space.**

"**Beautiful, aren't they?" Annabeth said in awe.**

**It sort of reminded Percy of Calypso- how when he was stuck on Ogygia they had looked at the stars like this together, too. Kinda weird to think of another girl while on a date with your new girlfriend.**

**He looked around. Thinking of Calypso had reminded him of her beautiful flower garden. Percy picked up a violet flower growing out of the ground and handed it to Annabeth.**

"**Aww, thanks, Seaweed brain. It's a shame that it's a weed."**

"**It is?" Percy asked sheepishly.**

"**No. It's beautiful." She tucked it behind her ear. The purple from the flower really made her grey eyes pop. Annabeth put her hands around Percy's neck and leaned in. Closer and closer-**

"**Hey guys! What did I miss?" Called a spunky familiar voice. **

"**Oh no!" Annabeth groaned.**

**Rachel's red hair was bouncing behind her. She unfolded a plastic lawn chair and held out a popcorn bag. "Want any?" She asked.**

"**No. It's okay." Percy said with an angry edge in his voice.**

"**Suit yourself!" She sat back intently and started stuffing her face with popcorn. **

"**Rachel, you knew we were going out tonight, why did you come party crashing?" Percy asked.**

"**I totally forgot that was tonight! I am **_**so **_**sorry. But since I'm here already, I might as well stay. I gave her a death glare and all she said was, "Silly me." Putting too much emphasis on her words.**

"**Then why did you bring popcorn?" Annabeth said in an obvious manor.**

"**Because- what a better way to watch the sky here by the lake with popcorn? It makes the stars just **_**pop**_**. You get it? Pop like popcorn. Okay…." She say the faces of the couple, which were not amused and sighed. "Well, I'll be going now."**

**She gave Percy a hopeful look, but when he just returned her a face full of hatred. She sighed and moped back to the big house.**

**Rachel through her popcorn bag across the room onto her night stand. She sat down on her bed, head in her hands.**

"**What do they hate most?" Rachel said out loud. She laughed evilly. She kind of startled herself. She had never been the evil type, but hey, she had to get what she wanted, right? And what she wanted was Percy.**

**That was it! She only had to………**

**~*~*~*~*~**

"**Now where were we?" Percy asked Annabeth. She leaned over to Percy.**

"**I think right about here." They were inches apart from osculation when a bright light appeared.**

"**Oh no!" Annabeth whispered in fear, for the second time that evening.**

**Srry it took me so long. I have been working on a new story for my 39 Clues fictions and haven't really had time to update. I am REALLY srry. Ok, for all of u people who are thinking, "What the heck does Osculation mean?" I just used it because it means Kissing, and it is like the most awesome word ever! I LUV it! I just think it's pretty cool. I think I'll stop talking now….. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth jumped off of Percy.

"Mother?" She asked, shocked.

"Annabeth? What are you doing with that insolent boy?" Athena screamed.

"Dad?" Percy asked.

"Percy? What are you doing with that owl head?" Poseidon yelled.

Rachel stepped from behind the two deities looking very smug, arms crossed.

"Rachel? You did this? Why? I thought you were our friend!" Annabeth screamed.

"Oh come on, Annabeth. I'm pretty sure that your mom appreciates the heads up I gave her about you and Percy. She doesn't approve of it much."

"Neither do I." Poseidon said sternly.

"Why do you even care? Can't I date whoever I want to?" Annabeth said pleadingly.

"It's for your own good! If you give him your heart, he will just rip it out and leave you for another women!""Well then it's a shame that I already gave him my heart!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Annabeth! Don't get yourself in trouble because of me! I'm not worth it." Percy said.

"The boy just said something smart!" Athena marveled.

Percy was going to give her a glare, but then he remembered that this was a goddess he was talking about. Glare at her and you die.

Annabeth looked up at her mother. "Mom, don't you want me to be happy?""Of course, child."

"Then can't you let me keep the one person who gives me a reason to live? Would you really want to take away the one person who makes it so I wake up every morning? Would you want to take away my _life_? You know how much he means to me. Anywhere you take him, I will follow. Any torture you put him through, you will put my heart through. And any time you try and kill him, you will kill me, too." She eyes filled with tears until the wet salty droplets poured over onto her soft cheeks.

Everyone stared at Annabeth. She looked down, letting her words sink into everyone.

Each word of hers was like a dagger to her mother's heart. Athena realized that every word her daughter spoke was true. "Annabeth….. I think I have been wrong. I think that the only way to keep you happy is to let you stay with the boy. If I took him away from you, that would only put you through misery. I can't believe I didn't see it a long time ago. I have been foolish for that."

"So…. You're saying that you permit us to date?"

Athena glared at Percy. "As long as _he _stays in line."

Poseidon looked too stunned for words, but also accepted their dated with a tip of his , their parents vanished into thin air.

**Hey, another chapter done! Happy National Writing Day! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy hugged Annabeth tightly. "Oh my gods! That was the best thing ever! You should have seen your Mom's face when you back talked her!" He laughed.

"I _did_! I was standing right next to you! Your head really _is _filled with seaweed!"

"But you really meant what you said?" His green eyes stared into her grey ones.

"Oh course! I'm just surprised that it worked!"

Percy laughed gingerly. "Yeah, me too."Annabeth took Percy's hand and walked back to camp.

They sat down at the Hades table in the dinning hall, right next to Nico, Travis, Conner, Chris, and Clarisse.

"Guess who just back talked Athena, her own mother!" Percy asked announced to them.

"Aw, no way!" Clarissa high-fived her.

"Percy! Stop!" Annabeth blushed as he gushed into details about her 'brave and noble' fight to keep their relationship alive.

"Guess what happened to me today in the bathroom-" Travis started.

"Dude, I don't even _want _to know." Percy said.

"Have you already heard?" Conner asked.

"No, and I _really _don't want to." Annabeth replied.

Nico snickered. "Yeah, it's not as gross as you think it is; they were just going to tell you how they had pranked this new girl from Nemisis' cabin and she had wanted revenge. So she got Travis back good!"

Percy leaned over cooly, "What happened?" Annabeth leaned against Percy's shoulder with her elbow.

"They put ceramic paper on all of the toilets! It was so funny! Then, when he went to clean it all up, the toilet paper was glued to him! So he gave up and just washed his hands, but the water was burning hot and he didn't know it, so half of his hand is singed off! He came out of the bathroom wearing toilet paper everywhere, hand burned to a crisp, and people laughing at him like crazy! Boy, did he get served!" Nico burst out laughing. "She hasn't pranked Conner yet, but gods is he scared!"

Travis shivered. "_Not _pretty."

Conner laughed, "No worries; She gets me, then we'll get here so badly that she will _never _prank us again, then we're all happy."

The Stolls high-fived each other and started betting on something, most likely illegal.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel slumped back in her bed. Where had she gone wrong? She thought that her plan would have been flawless, so how could it back-fire so badly?

What could she do now? It's not like Percy would be willing to risk his life to save her for something…… Wait! Maybe he would…. If he didn't know it was her!

She pulled out her notebook and started scribbling out ideas.

She put her purple ink pen to her lip and tapped it in thought. Boy was this going to be good!

**Sorry for the long wait! My life is hectic! Not going to list the many things going on in my life right now….. Lol. Hope you like it! Plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel slipped into a cute pink polka dotted bikini, through a tee shirt on top and walked over to the lake.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought to herself, and jumped into the freezing cold water.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Percy and Annabeth were lying together on the beach. Percy had his arm around his girlfriends while she leaned in to him.

"Wow. Stars are amazing!" Annabeth sighed.

Percy was about to use the bad pick up line, 'Not as beautiful as you.' and he meant it to. But Annabeth stopped him.

"If you're going to say one of those corny jokes, I'd advise you to skip it tonight."

"But you know it's true!" Percy said.

All of a sudden, they heard screaming. They jumped up and started running to the screaming. They ended up near the lake. Percy dove in, but couldn't find the girl that had been screaming.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel had been trying to fake drown, that's all, but had been so busy kicking and screaming that her foot had gotten caught in some seaweed. She had been stuck and couldn't swim up for air, so she had slowly sunk to the bottom of the lake. She had run out of air, and had gone unconscious. Gosh, did her plan go off course.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Percy swam around, squinting in the greenish water, searching for the girl. He couldn't feel her with his power, but he could sense that he was somewhere near.

Suddenly, he foot hit something and he looked down. He realized with a shock that Rachel had fainted.

He picked her up an jetted to the surface.

Annabeth waited nervously as she counted the minutes that went by. Where was Percy? The girl probably only has minutes left before she drowns!

Percy erupted out of the water with Rachel. All of Annabeth's concerned turned to anger. The little she-devil probably had fake drowned so Percy would save her.

Percy plopped Rachel on the ground and leaned over her to hear her heart beat.

"Annabeth," Percy said in alarm. "Do you know CPR?"

"Yeah. But I doubt she needs it." She said skeptically.

"You're right!" Percy observed.

"I know!" Annabeth emphasized.

"I can just use my will the water to come out of her mouth!" He laughed.

Annabeth almost slapped herself.

He put his hand over Rachel's mouth and the water lifted up and onto Percy's hand.

Rachel coughed and sat up.

"Oh my gods! Percy! You saved me! Mouth to mouth, right?" Rachel said.

"No." I smiled smugly. "He just pulled the water up."

"Oh." Rachel lost her enthusiasm quickly.

"You should go back to the big house and dry off." Percy said.

"Why don't you take me there, Percy?" Rachel batted her eyelids.

"No, why don't I?" Annabeth suggested.

Before anyone could answer, Rachel was whisked away by Annabeth. They walked in silence to the big house, and when they got there, Annabeth pushed Rachel against the wall.

"I know what your up to." Annabeth whispered fiercely. "Try one more stunt to try and get Percy, I _will _hurt you, mortal." She pushed Rachel harder against the wall, then released her.

Rachel walked back into the house, then whispered to herself, "I won't stop, I'll just not let you find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Percy got ready for the evening in his cabin; brushed his teeth, threw his shirt somewhere on the ground, then flopped onto his bed for the night. He was perfectly content by just sitting and thinking, but someone interrupted him from his nightly routine.

"Knock, knock." A high pitched voice called.

Percy slumped his pillow over his head. "What do you want, Rachel?"

She entered his room, catching Percy's regretful eye. Clad in a short red silk dress, cleavage couldn't even cover how exposing the tight dress.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked him.

"Uh, that's the same thing I was about to ask you." He scratched his head.

"I just wanted to stop by to say thanks for saving me."

"Well, yeah, you're welcome." Percy said awkwardly. He wasn't exactly sure if apologizing was the real reason why Rachel came down her, but gods did she look good.

"Hey, Percy, I just wanted to ask-" Annabeth came into Percy's room, her face turning from relaxed to hateful.

"What's she doing her?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed in relief that Annabeth had saved him from this awkward moment.

Rachel blushed, "I was thanking him for saving me today."

"Right! You were probably using one of your stupid methods of trying to get Percy to like you!"

Percy blushed profusely, rubbing the back of his head. He laughed to himself. Curse the gods for making me so attractive, he thought sarcastically.

"I was not!" Rachel protested. "Just ask Percy!"

"Well, she's telling the truth. She just apologized, that's it."

Annabeth glared at Rachel. "Ok, I'll see you later." Rachel said.

With Rachel gone, Annabeth became her normal, perky self. She jumped onto the side of Percy's bed.

"Anyway," Annabeth flipped her hair and giggled when she saw Rachel looking at her with an envious glare before walking away. "I just wanted to ask if Rachel had pulled any stunts, and apparently she did. Can you spell desperate?" She laughed.

"R-a-c-h-e-l." Percy said smoothly. "I can spell beautiful, too. A-n-n-a-b-e-t-h."

"You're good." Annabeth laughed before leaning in to kiss Percy. "Night."

"See you tomorrow." Percy replied.

That certainly got him some things to think about.

**Hi people! I'm back! Srry, I've been having a lot of stress from Nanowrimo, but like you, I'm a winner! *chirp, chirp* Great…. Well here's just a short story that I just threw together. So it's not the best I could've written, but I'll have to settle for it. So… plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Slam! _

Rachel threw the door behind her and sat down on her bed.

Stupid Annabeth! Why did she have to be there every time she tried to make a move on Percy?

Then it hit her.

What if Annabeth _wasn't _there when she took another step in her plan? Now how the heck was _that _supposed to work? How could a mere mortal take out a determined demi-god such as Annabeth Chase?

She got out some scratch paper and began writing.

"_Percy, I'm sorry, but I've realized that we aren't meant to be together. When summer is over, I'll have to go back to San Francisco…."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Percy slummed down on his bed, ran his hand through his hair and started reading the letter he had found taped onto his door.

"_And because I will be living on the other side of the country, the only time we will be able to see each other will be at camp. And we both know that long distance relations don't work. I know that if I didn't have to go there, it probably would have worked out. But… I'm sorry that I've wasted your time, but I've wasted mine, too. I'd prefer it if you didn't talk to me; it's just too painful. -Annabeth"_

He reread the letter. Was Annabeth… breaking up with him? This can't be happening. The most important girl in the world can't just walk out of his life that easily.

He sat down and began writing a reply letter.

"_Annabeth, I don't understand; I know that we'll live far away from each other, but that wouldn't change a thing! You'll still be the only girl that I can actually understand, and vice versa. You know me better than anyone. So I don't get why you're making such a big deal over it. Sure it's far away, but I can come too. I will always love you as I do know, so can't we just work things out? -Percy."_

He got up to tape his letter to the Athena cabin's door. His heart was pumping as he walked back to his cabin and knelt by his bed.

_Please, Poseidon,_ He prayed. _Please help me solve this problem with Annabeth._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel snuck out from behind the Athena cabin, snatching the letter. She read it to herself.

He actually loved her. Really truly loved her. It seemed that his whole world just revolved around that one demi-god.

She suddenly felt guilt crumble around her.

Did she really want to break something so… symbolic?

She crumpled up the paper and through it to the ground.

Of course she did! She wanted Percy to think about _her _that way.

She walked back to the big house and ripped another piece of paper from her notebook.

"_Percy-"_

**Hi peoples! I'm back! I don't exactly know if this is good or not since I wrote it about two months back or so… and I just forgot to publish it. I'm really sorry. Really. Honestly. So I'll try and update faster… but I totally forgot about it (sorry) until I got a review today and I hopped onto the computer as fast as humanly possible and started typing more chapters. (As in one) hahaha… plz review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_I love you- you know that. It's just… people can change. Time away from each other can make people grow apart. We might not have the same feelings for each other anymore. I just don't want to take the chance. I've gotten my heart broken one two many times."_

Percy dropped the letter halfway down it. So it was true. Annabeth… didn't want to see him again? For him, he had always thought that she was the one. She was the only one he would want to fight monsters with. Even more, he would _die _for her.

He shook his head slowly. Sadness, anger, and remorse all flooded through him. He sighed deeply and let the reality take over. He flopped back onto his bed. What was he to do now?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel sat at the pond. The water was splashing gently onto the shoreline and the trees provided enough shade that she didn't need to wear sunscreen. She had always had pale skin, so it burned easily.

She was drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick. Of Percy.

She sighed to herself and thought to herself.

_Am I a monster. For doing what I'm doing? _She sat, doodling, until she came up with the right way to phrase it. _No, I don't think I am. I'm just trying to get what all girls try and get- guys. I'm allowed the pursuit of happiness!_

And there you have it. That was good enough for Rachel so the small turmoil in her subsided.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Percy grabbed a plate and stuffed food onto it. BBQ ribs, olive pizza, the works! He dropped some into the alter and walked back to his table. He looked up sadly and saw Annabeth, laughing with her cabin mates.

Annabeth looked up and blushed, turning away. Percy was acting rather strangly, it seemed.

"Hey, what's up?" Annabeth asked causually.

Percy shrugged as though he was uncomfortable in his own skin. "Mmhmm…"

"That helps me a lot…" She smirked. "Really, what is it?" She asked with concern.

"You're the one that started it!" Percy said. "You should know!" With that, he turned.

"Is there something that I'm supposed to know that I'm just not getting through this conversation?" She squeezed her eyebrows together, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about! The letters!"

"I didn't write you any letters…"

"What?" Percy asked.

"Yeah… I didn't do anything! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"But if you didn't write it… who did?"

"Rachel." Annabeth gritted her teeth together. "I know _just _how to get revenge."

**Please put down your torches and pitchforks! I'm sorry I forgot to update in like, forever! But I kept getting reviews about how I should update again soon. So, I was nice and stopped my novel writing so that I could commence your wishes and write you another chapter! Enjoy! I'm beginning to see a light at the end of the tunnel, so I believe in one or two more chapters, this story could be done! Stay tuned cuz more updates may be coming shortly!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel was still at the lake, still doodling, still daydreaming. A slight breeze ran through her hair. And in her current state of mind, she couldn't be happier.

She was dead wrong.

A tangy, yet bearable smell of sea salt snuck into her nose. It was familiar… Suddenly, Percy sat down next to her.

"Hey," He said.

Rachel's insides were doing cartwheels. "Oh, hey, Percy. What's up?"

Percy let out a heavy sigh. "There's this girl I like, and… she just broke up with me. I need someone to help cheer me up."

Rachel grinned. "Then you've come to the right person!" She thanked her good luck and turned to him. "Why don't you just forget about her? You're too good for her anyway."

He shrugged. "Alright."

Her eyes widened. This could not be happening! After all of these years, Percy was finally gonna like-like her.

"I was wondering…" Percy started, running his hand through his already perfectly messy hair. "If maybe… you and I could, you know…"

_Say it! _Rachel wanted to cry. _Say it!_

All of a sudden, a cold cry sent a cacophony of rage through the air.

Rachel gawked at the display, wondering what in Hades that was.

Annabeth's figure came out of the brush and pushed Rachel into the lake. Percy willed the water to push her farther and farther away from the shore until she was in the middle of the lake.

Her muffled cries were acknowledged, and the couple sat down together on the grass.

"You know," Percy said. "As simple of a plan as that might have been, it totally worked."

"Yeah, I'm really satisfied." Annabeth put her head down on Percy's shoulder. "You're going to laugh at this, but I've always wanted to throw her off of a cliff."

Percy snickered. "I think half the people at camp would like to do that."

"Yeah, but you know… I think symbolically, dumping her into a lake is my way of throwing off of a cliff."

Percy shook his head, laughing. "If that's what makes you happy."

They sat together and watched Rachel splash around in the middle of the lake. The smell of strawberries swam through the air and the sound of swords clashing in the distance was the perfect ending for their happily ever after.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Alright! It's complete! And you have to give me kudos for updating within like, two days of when I last posted. I hope you enjoyed it and I guess that's it… Well… back to updating my other fics… 'The Girl of my Dream' should be updating within… hmmm… I'm not gonna promise something unrealistic… so I'm gonna have to say within three weeks… Please review ;)**


End file.
